Frozen Love
by FireanIce17
Summary: One shot. Its about raven and Beast Boy on a mission up north. Way up north. Its cold and they're alone....read please!


Raven shivered and glanced at the sleeping form of Beast Boy. She sighed and turned away looking into the swirling blizzard outside the cave entrance. They had been sent on a special mission to scout out some unusual activity in the northern region. She blushed when the memory of Beast Boy putting his arm around her shoulders and volunteering to go along with her.

She glanced back at the changeling asleep in his sleeping bag. He had changed. He wasn't the little alien he had been a few years ago. No BB had turned into a man and a very sexy man at that. She blushed and looked away. It was becoming harder and harder not to look at his muscled figure or his long emerald green hair.

She shook her head trying to ignore the images of BB running through her mind. When she become obsessed with him? When had he become so damn sexy? She shivered again and looked out into the storm. It didn't look like the storm was going to stop any time soon. They could be here all night.

She looked down at her leotard and tried to stop her teeth from chattering. They had lost a lot of their gear when the storm had suddenly hit. Her cloak and the other sleeping bag had been lost along with a lot of other stuff like the communicators.

Beast Boy had offered to share his sleeping bag but she had turned it down. Not that the thought of sleeping next to beast boy was disgusting. It was actually the exact opposite. It scared her that she wanted to lie next to him and wrap her arms around him. Now that night was falling and the temperature with it she was starting regret not excepting his invitation.

She held her hands close to the fire and rubbed them together trying to warm them. She looked over at the sleeping bag and the man in it and glared. Why should she have to freeze while he sits there all warm?

Raven stood and walked quietly over to where Beast Boy slept. She kneeled down and slowly slid into the warm folds of the sleeping bag trying not to wake him up. If she did she would never hear the end of it he'd make sure of that.

He shifted in his sleep and she froze. He turned his face to her and her breath caught in her throat. She lay down next to him and held her breath. Nothing happened. She looked over at him and felt her heart skip. He really had become a handsome man. His skin was a soft shade of green that accented his emerald hair and dark eyes. His strong sharp features were softened by a small smile on his lips.

She sighed and was about to turn away when she felt an arm slip around her waist. She barely stopped a scream from escaping her throat. She looked up at his face and discovered that he was still sleeping. He pulled her slowly to him and held her against him. She shivered and hesitantly put an arm over his waist. 'I'm just doing it to stay warm, that's it' she thought to herself but couldn't help a small grin from escaping. 'Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it.'

She settled in next to him and let his body heat warm her cold limbs. It felt good to be near him. She felt calm and soon drowsiness began to enfold her mind. 'I wonder what Beast Boy would think if he woke up right now?'

Raven's mind slowly came back to her. She could feel tiny tingling sensations that felt surprisingly like tiny kisses running up and down her neck and gentle fingers rubbing her hip. She considered all of this with a groggy sleep filled mind and decided she liked the feeling.

She froze. Slowly she opened her eyes and came fully awake. Beast Boys strong arm was wrapped around her waist holding her back to his chest while his other arm draped casually across her hip to slowly rub her other. She could feel his lips caress her neck and she shivered every time his fang gently grazed her sensitive skin.

He couldn't be awake, but could he really be doing all of this in his sleep? No, this had to be some sort of a dream or something. She gasped quietly when his hand slid to her thigh and began slow circular movements. All of these feelings she had skidding across her mind and her skin were too real, too delicious to be a dream.

She shifted slightly and he paused. His hand stopped and her heart beat stopped with him. Then he started to pull away. Her body acting of its own accord tensed and she could hear her own breath come out in a sigh. "Raven, are you awake?" There was no point hiding it now she turned and looked up into his dark glittering eyes.

"Yes I am Beast Boy." She saw a little blush creep up his cheeks but he managed to put a grin on his face and laugh.

"You caught me." Raven snorted

"Something like that." He blushed again and she looked away. She was surprised to discover that she liked the way he looked when he blushed. It was so….adorable.

"Hey raven…." She looked back at him and almost smiled when he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry"

"I bet you are!" Raven shoved him a little and gasped. Her hip bumped up against him and it sent a little zing through her entire body. She was shocked to find that she was aroused. She had known that she liked Beast Boy but to the point that she wanted to…..It wasn't possible. Was it?

He just stared at her with those dark haunting eyes and she could feel something in her crack and melt. Raven raised a hand and gently cupped his cheek. She pulled his head down and hesitantly brushed her lips against his. He seemed surprised by the action and remained still, his breath coming a little rougher. She let her tongue slip out of her mouth to shyly glide along the line of his lips. She felt him shiver and then he opened his mouth to allow her to explore the cavern of his mouth.

He tasted good. His mouth was warm and welcoming and she lost herself in the deep cavern of his mouth. She moaned when his warm hands returned to her thigh and gasped when he pulled her leg over his hip. She was pulled tightly against him and it felt good. He was firm and strong making her feel small and feminine, a feeling she did not normally have.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her his teeth flashing in the fire light. "Are you sure?" Raven paused but nodded. She was already too far into it to stop; besides she liked the feel of his hands on her. He grinned and put an arm around her waist drawing her nearer. "Then you are mine tonight." She shivered at the tone of his voice. It was smooth and seemed to roll over her like a wave.

He bent his head and smiled, "All mine."

Hey if you like this story and you want me to finish or if you wan to hear the whole thing cuz this is only a little part of this. There's actually a whole story but any way review it and tell me what you want. I only live to serve my readers so Review!


End file.
